Don't Leave
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Three-shot  if that exists  sonfic revolving around Jakewards relationship... Not a good summary but please R&R anyway...
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a two shot... I think… we'll see how you guys like it… it's a song fic and obviously neither the song nor the characters belong to me so please no sue. Dankie.

**Can't Be Without You**

_Sun down, Friday night, uptown city lights, here we go, start it out_

_I like_

Jacob stared at Edward like he was going to murder the other boy. He was tired of the lies and deception. He hated himself for what he was doing to Bella. He hated Edward even more for making him hate himself.

_Dressed up, out the door, so damn ready for, one night, maybe more_

_I like_

_I like_

"I hate you," Jacob snarled, still staring daggers at the shorter boy. "I hate you so much." Edward sighed but didn't move. "You're such an asshole Cullen."

"Jake-," Edward started.

"Shut up! You... I hate you so much. I wish I never met you."

_Red strode light, hot coarse dirty minds, when you crossed my way_

_I like_

_I like_

_Just you and I touch at first sight_

Jacob could feel the anger surge through his entire body. He knew he was going to phase if he didn't try and relax. But he couldn't, not after what happened to Bella... because of him... because of them.

_And the world around us, won't stop turning tonight_

_I like_

_I'm losing control right now, and it feels so right_

_I like_

_I like_

"Jacob please," Edward stepped closer but Jacob put his arms out, stopping him from coming closer.

"Don't Ed, please. I can't... I can't do this anymore. I just can't."

"I can't lose you Jacob. I just can't. You... you're my everything."

"Stop it Ed! Just stop! Bella-."

"It was never her Jake, it was always you."

"No dammit! She needs you."

"You need me. _I_ need you. Jake, don't do this to me... to us."

"Fuck Cullen, don't you get it? There was never a 'us'."

"Jacob please, please."

"I can't Edward. It's... it's over."

_We're lost in this moment, I don't wanna let you go_

_And the world around us won't stop turning tonight_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like_

"Please Jake. I can't, I won't lose you." Edward grabbed Jacob's arm. "Don't go Jake. Please. If you leave... Jake I can't lose you."

"Bella needs you Ed, she needs you."

"It wasn't going to happen. Alice saw my future disappear."

"She needs you," Jacob whispered.

"I need you. I can't lose you. I love you Jacob."

"No Edward."

"Yes Jake. I love you, I love you, I love you. You're my everything. You're what I live for now Jake. I love you Jacob Black, so much."

"Ed-."

"I need you Jacob."

"Ed-."

"She knows now, she's strong, she'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. She'll be with Newton. Alice saw it. Bella'll be fine."

"Promise me."

"I promise Jake. Don't leave me."

_Hey there pure star, let's go way too far, come a little closer_

_I like_

"I can't stay Ed..."

"Please Jake, please..."

_Heart beats up and down, dancing on sleazy grounds, betcha wanna get it on_

_I like_

_I like_

_You've got me down right electrified, don't stop the rides_

_I like_

_I like_

_Just you and I, here and now, what a night_

"Please..."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and stepped closer.

"Please..."

He kissed Jacob softly, lovingly.

"Please..."

Jacob opened his mouth, letting Edward in, moaning softly. Jacob pulled away.

"Please..."

Jacob pushed Edward against the wall and kissed him feverishly. Edward moaned, feeling Jacob's hard-on rubbing against his own.

"Don't stop... I love you..."

_I, I, I_

_And the world around us won't stop turning tonight_

_I like_

_I like_

_And I'm losing control right now and it feels so right_

_I like_

_I like_

_We're lost in this moment, I won't ever let you go_

_And the world around us won't stop turning tonight_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like_

They ripped the clothes off each other, kissing every inch they could get to, touching every part they couldn't.

"I love you so much Jacob, so much," Edward whispered wrapping his legs around Jacob's waist and his arms around the Native's neck.

"Ed..."

"Don't leave me Jacob, don't ever leave me." Jacob slid into Edward gently, making Edward hiss and moan at the pain and pleasure. "Oh, don't stop Jake." Jacob pushed in deeper, hitting Edward's sweet spot, making the older boy arch his back and groan in pleasure.

"I love you," Jacob whispered, hitting that spot again.

"Love you too Jake, so much... so, so much." They kissed each other hungrily, like they'd been deprived of it for a long time.

_Dance all night, don't stop the music_

_I like, I can't refuse it_

_Dance all night, don't stop the music_

_I like, I can't refuse it_

Jacob moved in and out of Edward slowly, making love to the other boy like they'd never done before.

They could feel that they were close to their end. Jacob thrust a little harder till they both came, shouting each others names. They kissed gently, cooling down.

Jacob felt something wet on his shoulder where Edward's head was.

"Ed?" he whispered, letting Edward down gently.

For the first time since he'd been changed Edward was crying, no, sobbing. Because he knew, deep down he knew, that Jacob was leaving him.

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm so sorry." Jacob stepped away from Edward.

"Jacob please..." Edward begged. He was tired, emotionally and physically drained.

"I'm sorry..." Jacob stepped out the cabine, phasing, and ran off, leaving a sobbing Edward behind.

_And the world around us, won't stop turning tonight_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like_

_I like..._

END!

So yeah neh... this is my try at a song fic... don't know if it worked though... please R&R... thanks all ya'll...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Yall**


	2. I Need You

**A/N:** So here's chapter 2... Hope it's good... please R&R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or the charters... sadly...

**Don't Leave: I Need You**

He stared at the brightly coloured wedding invitation that he'd found when he'd returned home.

Two days ago, two. It'd been two days...

_**I heard that you settled down,**_

_**That you found a girl a girl and you married now...**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true,**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give you.**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light...**_

His hands were shaking, he was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, and his eyes were filled with tears. This couldn't be. This couldn't be happening to him. It couldn't be happening **to him**. He couldn't have done that, not to him...

He had to know the truth. He had to know if it was true.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me...**_

_**It isn't over...**_

He stood in front of the house, hands shaking uncontrollably, hardly able to breathe. They weren't home but he could smell her, he could smell her everywhere. He could smell him too... his intoxicating scent was there too... so he'd married Bella, he'd married her.

_You told me you love me... so much for that... you married her!_

_**You know the time flies,**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days...**_

How could he?

_You said you love me, you said you love me. Where you lying when you said you love me? Was it just a ploy to be with her, so you wouldn't have to deal with me? Is that it; was it all just a game for you? Play with my emotions, make like you love me then go back to her? Was that it? Well you're cold... you're cold and you're cruel..._

_**Nothing compares; no worries or care.**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste?**_

_I don't understand... why say you love me if you're going to hurt me? Why lie to me? Why not tell me the truth? Was it good when you did it? Did you glorify it? Did you laugh to yourself when I left? Did you?_

_**Never mind I'll find someone like you...**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too...**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg; I'll remember you said,**_

"_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..."**_

_You said you loved me... you said you __**loved me**__. Why would you do something like this if you loved me... I don't understand you. Why did you marry her when you said you love me? You __**claimed**__ you loved me... Were you lying to me when you said it? Were you trying to make me feel better? Was it so you could gloat when I realised that you didn't love me. That it was her... that it was always her..._

_You broke my heart... you broke it... you shattered my heart to millions of pieces... you yanked it out of my chest, stomped on it then walked away... you... you who claimed you love me... but you married her... You married her and broke my heart... you broke my dead heart Jacob Black..._

_**Never mind I'll find someone like you...**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too...**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg; I'll remember you said,**_

"_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead..."**_

END!

So yeah neh... I have absolutely no idea how that happened. I planned it out then it just changed... I hope it's a good change though, I hope you like my unexpected – even to me – twist.

Please, please, R&R... thanks guys...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
